historyofecwfandomcom-20200214-history
ECW Guilty As Charged
Guilty as Charged 99 - Kissimmee, FL - Millennium Theater - January 10, 1999 (2,600) Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening backstage announcement by Paul Heyman in which he said Masato Tanaka would not be appearing to face ECW TV Champion Rob Van Dam, that Jerry Lynn was still too injured to compete against Spike Dudley and Lance Storm, and that the line up would change as a result; included an opening in-ring introduction by Joey Styles; featured a backstage promo by Terry Funk in which he called Tommy Dreamer a jackass for having chosen Jake Roberts as his tag team partner instead of Funk; during the segment, Funk said he hated Roberts and would be coming for payback on Dreamer; included a video package recapping the feud since November to Remember 98 between ECW World Champion Shane Douglas, Taz, and Sabu; featured a vignette on ECW TV Champion & ECW Tag Team Champion Rob Van Dam set to Pantera's "Walk;" included the announcement Lance Storm would challenge RVD in Tanaka's place; featured a music video hyping the Tommy Dreamer vs. Justin Credible Stairway to Hell match to the tune of Mad Season's "The River of Deceit;" included Steve Prazak conducting a backstage interview with Taz regarding his match later in the night with Douglas, during which Taz took the mic and cut a promo in front of the camera; featured a backstage promo by Douglas, alongside Francine, in which he told Sid Vicious to go up north or south because there was no chance of taking the title off him and said there was no chance of Taz beating him: Axl Rotten & Balls Mahoney defeated Tracy Smothers & Little Guido (w/ Tommy Rich, Sal E. Graziano, & Big Guido) and Roadkill & Danny Doring in an elimination match at 10:44; the match was scheduled for Smothers & Guido vs. Roadkill & Doring but was turned into a three-way when Rotten & Mahoney interrupted the match and proposed to make it an elimination match at around the 3-minute mark; Smothers & Guido pinned Doring at 8:16 with a double fisherman suplex after Rich hit Doring with his flagpole behind the referee's back as Doring had Guido covered following the Hart Attack; Rotten pinned Guido with a reverse suplex as Mahoney pinned Smothers with the Nutcracker Suite; after the contest, Graziano and Big Guido faced off against Rotten & Mahoney but were laid out following chairshots to the head Yoshihiro Tajiri pinned Super Crazy at 11:37 with a dragon suplex Sid Vicious (w/ Judge Jeff Jones) pinned John Kronus with the powerbomb at 1:32 after dropping Kronus with a chokeslam from the ring through a table on the floor and then repeatedly hitting him with a steel chair outside the ring; following Kronus' appearance, Jeff Jones appeared, referred to himself as "Judge Jeff Jones," said both Bill Clinton and OJ Simpson were guilty as charged, and made note of Kronus recently attacking him in Lebanon, PA; Jones then said he had found someone to act as his executioner, with Vicious then appearing (Vicious' surprise debut) Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley (w/ Joel Gertner, Sign Guy & Big Dick Dudley) defeated New Jack & Spike Dudley in an impromptu match at 10:02 when both men pinned Spike following the 3D; prior to the bout, Buh Buh Ray issued an open challenge to any team since he and D-Von didn't have a match on the show; late in the bout, New Jack sustained a 3D on the ramp and after the match was double teamed inside the ring; moments later, D-Von grabbed the mic and cut a promo and said "Thou shall not steal ... thou shall not kill ... and thou shall not fuck with the Dudleyz" as New Jack continued to be assaulted; Buh Buh then issued a challenge to the Public Enemy, the one team left for them to beat to establish them being the best tag team in the world, to face them Jan. 16 at the ECW Arena (ECW: The Best of the Dudley Boyz) ECW TV Champion & ECW Tag Team Champion Rob Van Dam (w/ Bill Alphonso) pinned Lance Storm (w/ Tammy Lynn Bytch) (sub. for Masato Tanaka) at 18:52 with a reversal into a German suplex into a bridge; prior to the bout, Storm cut an in-ring promo about the injuries to Spike Dudley and Jerry Lynn and said their loss would be his gain with him taking the TV title; Alphonso had his arm in a cast for the match Justin Credible (w/ Nicole Bass, Jason, & an unknown woman) pinned Tommy Dreamer in a Stairway to Hell match at 18:40 with That's Incredible after Terry Funk appeared and hit Dreamer with a trash can and Credible followed by hitting Dreamer in the face with the Singapore cane; after the bout, Funk repeatedly hit Dreamer over the head with the trash can and then yelled that he would ruin Dreamer; Funk then left ringside with Credible and his entourage (the first Stairway to Hell match) Taz defeated ECW World Champion Shane Douglas (w/ Francine) to win the title at 22:20 via submission with the Tazmission; Douglas's hand was in a cast for the match; late in the bout, the lights in the arena went out with ECW Tag Team Champion Sabu then appearing amid pyro and attacking both men - putting Douglas through a table on the floor and Taz through a table in the ring - before returning backstage with Bill Alphonso; moments later, Tammy Lynn Sytch appeared in the ring, with Francine then brawling with Tammy until Chris Candido appeared and pulled Tammy away as Douglas pulled Francine away; Candido then punched Douglas and left ringside with Tammy, leading to the finish Guilty as Charged 00 - Birmingham, AL - Boutwell Auditorium - January 9, 2000 (4,700) CW Anderson pinned Mikey Whipwreck at 4:41 Simon Diamond, Danny Doring, & Roadkill defeated Nova, Kid Kash, & Jazz when Rhoadkill pinned an interfering Chris Chetti at 9:58 Yoshihiro Tajiri & Super Crazy defeated Jerry Lynn & Little Guido at 12:37 when Tajiri pinned Lynn Angel pinned New Jack at 8:48 ECW TV Champion Rob Van Dam pinned Sabu at 14:40 (Wrestling's Highest Flyers) Lance Storm & Justin Credible defeated ECW Tag Team Champions Raven & Tommy Dreamer to win the titles at 10:38 when Credible pinned Raven ECW World Champion Mike Awesome (w/ Judge Jeff Jones) pinned Spike Dudley at 14:13 following an Awesome Bomb off the top through a table set up in the ring (Bloodsport: ECW's Most Violent Matches) Guilty as Charged 01 - New York City, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom - January 7, 2001 (2,500; sell out) Bilvis Wesley pinned Mike Bell Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening in-ring introduction by Joey Styles & Joel Gertner before Gertner, noting himself as the manager of perhaps the greatest ECW tag team of all time, introduced Joey Matthews & Christian York for the opening match and put them over as future ECW Tag Team Champions; included a backstage promo by ECW World Champion Steve Corino, with Jack Victory, in which he complained about not having possession of his title belt and then said he would finally regain the belt later in the show; featured a backstage segment between Corino and Francine in which Francine said she didn't want anything to do him until he had his title belt back and said Justin Credible was busy in the bathroom with Missy Hyatt; Corino, not believing Francine, then left with Credible and Hyatt - in only a towel - then appearing; Francine then told Credible he couldn't have any of her until he won the title; moments later, Hyatt walked past Corino and Jack Victory in the hallway with Corino being shocked to see her and Missy not remembering who Victory was even though she once managed him, though she did ask if he "fucked" her; included a backstage promo by the Sandman regarding his ECW World Title match later in the show: Jerry Lynn & Cyrus defeated Joey Matthews & Christian York at around the 3-minute mark when Cyrus pinned Matthews following the cradle piledriver from Lynn; Matthews & York were attacked in the aisle by Tony Devito & Angel - who also laid Joel Gertner out with a DDT on the floor - and assaulted for several minutes in and out of the ring before Lynn & Cyrus appeared and picked up the pieces; there was no opening bell; after the match, Cyrus paid off the Baldies by giving them cigars; moments later, Lynn cut an in-ring promo saying Matthews & York's job was to make the stars look good and he had that job himself for 12 "fucking years" but now he was the "whole fucking show," and then taunted Rob Van Dam who he said wasn't going to be on the show and wasn't the promised surprise; following the match, Cyrus joined Joey Styles on commentary, replacing Gertner ECW Tag Team Champions Danny Doring & Roadkill defeated EZ Money & Julio Dinero (w/ Chris Hamrick & Elektra) at 10:06 when Doring pinned Dinero with the Boogie Bang after Dinero collided with Hamrick on the ring apron, sending Hamrick onto Money on the floor; after the bout, Hamrick, Money, & Dinero triple teamed the champions until Nova ran out and single-handedly cleared the ring; moments later, Nova and Hamrick began brawling in and out of the ring (Nova's surprise return) Nova pinned Chris Hamrick (w/ Elektra) in an impromptu match at 7:47 with the Kryptonite Krunch with Spike Dudley, who made the save against Chris Chetti and Lou E. Dangerously moments earlier, making the pinfall; Hamrick originally won the match at 5:08 when Chetti, in a referee shirt, ran in the ring and gave Nova a fast count but the decision didn't stand Tommy Dreamer defeated CW Anderson in an I Quit Match at 14:09 following a Spicolli Driver off the top through a table with Dreamer then taking a cable from the table, wrapping it around Anderson's eyes, and pulling back (Bloodsport: ECW's Most Violent Matches) Mikey Whipwreck & Yoshihiro Tajiri (w/ the Sinister Minister) defeated Little Guido & Tony Mamaluke (w/ Sal E. Graziano) and Super Crazy & Kid Kash in an elimination match at 13:29; Mamaluke pinned Kash at 6:56 after Sal interfered and hit a splash on Kash; Whipwreck pinned Guido and Tajiri pinned Mamaluke with double tiger suplexes after Guido sustained three Tajiri kicks to the head and Tajiri sprayed green mist into Mamaluke's face; due to pre-match stipulations, Tajiri & Whipwreck became #1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championship Simon Diamond (w/ Francine) & Johnny Swinger (w/ the Blue Boy & Jasmine) fought Balls Mahoney & Chilly Willy to a no contest at around the 1-minute mark when ECW TV Champion Rhino interfered, avoided a chairshot from Balls and hit Balls, Dawn Marie, Chilly Willy, and the Blue Boy with the spear; moments later, he dropped Jasmine with a piledriver off the middle turnbuckle; prior to the bout, Swinger cut an in-ring promo saying he really hadn't benefitted yet from having Francine as a manager so he enlisted the services of the Blue Boy & Jasmine on a part-time basis; after the bout, Rhino cut a backstage promo saying he had only just begun for the night The Sandman defeated ECW World Champion Steve Corino (w/ Jack Victory) and Justin Credible (w/ Francine) in a tables, ladders, and canes match to win the title at 13:20 after both Corino and Credible were put through tables; following the bout, both Credible and Corino shook the Sandman's hand before they were attacked by the Baldies; moments later, Credible and Corino fought the Baldies all the way backstage (ECW: Extreme Rules) ECW TV Champion Rhino pinned ECW World Champion the Sandman to win the title in an impromptu match at 1:25 with a piledriver onto a piece of broken table, after the Sandman kicked out after being speared through the table and sustaining a piledriver from the apron through a table on the floor; the match came about when Rhino hit the spear on the Sandman and goaded him into defending the title, saying he would go out into the crowd and take out the new champion's family if he didn't agree; after the bout, Cyrus celebrated in the ring with Rhino before issuing an open challenge for anyone to face the new champion; moments later, Rob Van Dam appeared and had a face off with Rhino until Jerry Lynn attacked RVD from behind, leading to the final match of the night Rob Van Dam pinned Jerry Lynn in an impromptu match following the Van Terminator at 19:30, with Joel Gertner holding the chair over Lynn’s face so RVD could hit the move; late in the contest, Gertner chased Cyrus into the ring and hit a DDT on him (Rob Van Dam: One of a Kind)